comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye
Hawkeye was a former Supercriminal who was given a second chance when he joined the Avengers and became a hero. But then he turned his back on the Avengers to join a group of other villains call the Thunderbolts who turned out to be the Masters of Evil. Once defeated, he and the other Masters of Evil were sent to Prison. He broke out with some other Supercriminals but then ended up returning them to prison. Then he and some of the other Thunderbolts were given a conditional Presidential Pardon absolving him of his past crimes. Goliath was a new superhero and member of the Avengers. He could grow to giant size and perform amazing feats of strength. However, he is believed to have died during Heroes Crisis when most of the heroes disappeared from the world. Hawkeye finally reappeared during Heroes Crisis when the supervillains were winning. He fought hard to protect New York City, and earned back much of the respect he lost when he got arrested with the rest of the Thunderbolts. Background The younger of the two sons of Harold and Edith Barton, Clint had a rough life growing up in Waverly, Iowa. His father drank and beat his children and while Clint's older brother did his best to protect him he wasn't always successful. However all that came to an end when Clint was 4 and his father, drunk behind the wheel crashed the family car and killed both himself and his wife leaving Clint and Barney orphans. The brothers survived as wards of the state for just over nine years before they escaped their children's home and joined up with Carson's Carnival of Wonders where they did odd jobs until they gained the notice of some of the performers and began to be trained to perform. Clint jumped at this chance and was trained by both the original Swordsman and the original Trick Shot. Barney didn't take to the circus life as well and eventually left to join the army, leaving Clint alone. As it turned out, it might have been the smart choice, as the Swordsman turned out to be corrupt and Trick Shot got him into robbing criminals. Clint stayed with Trick Shot for a while but when he ended up injuring his brother on a raid (who had returned from the army by that time) he made an end to his life of crime and inspired by Iron Man he turned to fighting crime. That as it turned out didn't go well and his debut attempt to stop a crime got him labelled as criminal. Stuck, dabbled in more crime when working in carnivals as Hawkeye the Archer wouldn't pay the bills. His dabbling lead to more misfortune and his first arrest, he ended up doing two years for felony weapon possession. After his release he broke parole and was soon in trouble with the law again. However this time he had a better out and that was to accept the pardon offered by Captain America and join the Avengers. Clint loved being an avenger and even went beyond the day to day Avengering and offered his services to SHIELD and the FBI. When the Thunderbolts appeared in the news he felt a connection to them. Here was a whole group trying to better themselves just like he had. But then he looked around at the public and even people within the Avengers who scorned the idea of them reforming. It was almost like a physical blow to him that they couldn't believe someone could change. Maybe after all this time they really didn't trust him either. Feeling betrayed by his allies and tired of their squabbling he quit and joined the Thunderbolts. It was uncomfortable at first, being there surrounded by people he had fought with in the past, but gradually he started to build trust and friendship with some of the Thunderbolts at least. When Citizen V revealed himself to be Baron Zemo and declared to the world that the Thunderbolts were really the Masters of Evil, Hawkeye felt like the biggest pigeon ever. Fortunately some of his new teammates were sincere in their desire to change and sided with Clint over Baron Zemo. Though in the end all of them were arrested, and Clint found himself in jail again. It was while he was incarcerated that Clint was contacted by Nick Fury about a special assignment. He agreed on the stipulation that Fury would ensure that Songbird, Atlas, MACH-IV and himself were all given pardons. So when Mentallo contacted Clint with the idea of a breakout, Hawkeye went against his better judgement and agreed. Clint and three other Supervillains (One of which had Mentallo possessing his mind) had been placed in high-tech restraints that linked them together, meaning they all had to work together or else no one was getting out. Mentallo had a plan to find a Superweapon that HYDRA had been developing, steal it and use it for their own ends. That was what Clint was hoping for, and he secretly left a trail that Songbird was tracking him with, along with her SHIELD escorts. When Hawkeye's Chain Gang found the weapon, it turned out to be a Neurotoxin lab developing a Toxin that would be seeded into clouds, absorbed through the skin and turn every man, woman, and child on Earth into slaves to HYRDA's Mind Control. SHIELD got the weapon and Clint and the other former Thundebolts were pardoned. Though the stain of his association with the Thunderbolts stuck with Clint's Hawkeye persona and he decided he would need a new identity and more to offer the world than some tricks with a bow. He got together with Dr. Hank Pym and together and with the help of Pym's growth serum Goliath was born. The transformation would prove timely as short time after Clint took up the mantle of Goliath the Heroes Crisis happened and suddenly Goliath was one of the few remaining heroes facing a tide of super villains. Still Clint fought hard to protect New York city, working with the police, firefighters and the few remaining heroes to keep the city safe. He captured the Sinister Six single handed, stopped AIM from taking over Midtown but the Alien invasion proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back and Clint was almost killed in the fighting. With Goliath believed dead, Clint licked his wounds and returned to the fight as Hawkeye again. After borrowing a sky-cycle from SHIELD he continued his fight in New York until the other heroes returned. After the Heroes Crisis was done Clint took a break from his duties as a hero for a few months and traveled the slightly different world he's found himself in. During this time away he ran into his old mentor Trick Shot and his apprentice the new Trickshot, Clint's brother Barney. What happened next Clint doesn't like to talk about but what is known is that Baron Zemo was involved, and Clint walked away with a bunch more money than he had before. Shortly afterwards he returned to the Avengers and renewed his relationship with SHIELD and continued his crime fighting work. Either around this time or slightly before Clint was captured by the Skrull (his memory is hazy about the details) and replaced by a duplicate. His duplicate was discovered and Clint was rescued from the Skrull by the Avengers, but the incident shook him up and caused him to take another extended vacation from the Avengers and SHIELD. Shortly afterwards he returned to the Avengers and renewed his relationship with SHIELD and continued his crime fighting work. Either around this time or slightly before Clint was captured by the Skrull (his memory is hazy about the details) and replaced by a duplicate. His duplicate was discovered and Clint was rescued from the Skrull by the Avengers, but the incident shook him up and caused him to take another extended vacation from the Avengers and SHIELD. Taking refuge in Brooklyn Clint continued to fight crime and keep up the Hawkeye persona on the small scale fighting local organized crime and using some of his new found wealth to purchase the rundown apartment building he was living in. Though with Intergang on the rise in New York, Clint has taken himself out of retirement and has come back to the Avengers seeking a more active role in the fight again. Personality Clint Barton is a island of a man. Over the years he's grown to believe more and more that himself is the only person he can really trust. He's felt the pain of betrayal over and over again and it's left him hurt and bitter. But it's also left an empty place in his heart. He knows about it, he can feel it. He needs something to make him whole, but he really doesn't know what. Clint isn't a bad guy, he's just trying to make his way the best that he can. He loves the action and the excitement. He feeds off the applause of the audience and the ego boost it gives him. If only he could feed off what he gets paid performing as much, perhaps he wouldn't have to go moonlighting. His conscience still wouldn't go letting him rob normal people, but he can justify it to himself at least that's it's not so bad to go robbing criminals. Clint tends to have a big mouth on him. He feels free to tell people just what he thinks of them and that often ends him up in conflicts that his ego then won't let him back down from. People in positions of authority just want to shut him up and put him in his place, at least to his way of thinking. But by the same note, he wears his passions on his sleeve. He expresses all of his feelings openly and even when he doesn't feel like sharing his thoughts, people that know him can usually read his emotions like a book. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-03-15 - Candy Striper - Recovering from radiation posioning, Steve and C.A.T. reveal to security that they are closer than handler and 'not-an-agent'. *(DG: 2012-05-29 - Earth-M161: The Fall of an Avenger) *(DG: 2012-05-30 - Earth-M161: Hawkeye Returns!!!) *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! 2nd Player's Logs *2013-09-10 - Clowning to the Max - The Circus of Crime decides to start clowning about uptown Brooklyn, and only the Avengers can stop them! *2013-09-11 - Clubs, Gangs, and Bikini Babes - The Avengers get together for a training session, snarking, and catching up on current events. *2013-09-19 - Tony is a Jerk - America and Clint return from Colorado and Tony welcomes them back as his new jerky self. *2013-09-20 - The Rise of Hawkette Pt. 1- The meeting of the Hawkeyes! Kate Bishop /may/ have been using the Hawkeye name to fight crime and Clint Barton might catch a bullet for it! * 2013-09-20 - Cutscene: The Rise of Hawkette Pt. 2 - With Kate passed out Hawkeye does some digging and finds out more about his would-be protoge. *2013-09-20 - Clones and Holo-Sex - Clint stops by to speak with Stark, and by the end of the conversation, just ewwwwww, no! Only you Clint, only you. * 2013-09-21 - The Rise of Hawkette pt. 3 - Clint and Kate meet again and this time an understanding is reached. *2013-10-04 - Mission: Intergang: Cold Calculation & Chaos - After their last two sparring matches, the last of which Jeanne won, Hawkeye comes to Jeanne bearing gifts, and asking advice. *2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us - Clint and Stark get roped in by Pepper to attend a charity event in her steed, but she ends up showing up after all! Wait a second... (TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?) *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-10-16 - Mission: Intergang: Dolls and Invalid Truths - Clint goes to visit aunt Mellie on a mission for Tony. *2013-10-17 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - My Fault - While testing DNA, Stark goes more than a little mad. *2013-10-18 - Mission: Intergang: Part of the Maine - Clint Barton goes to find Tony Stark disheartened and the truth of many, but not all things about the man. *2013-10-19 - Must Love Dogs (Or Get Punched) - Molly visits the Avenger Academy again and plays with Hawkeye's dog. He doesnt believe any of her stories. A Rhino attack replaces disbelief about her stories with disbelief about what he just saw. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken